Advice from Mr BFF
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: Veronica confesses her secret relationship with Logan to Wallace after they are caught at Logan's not-birthday-surprise-party and he offers her advice after she convinces him that Logan has changed. Note: Lots of references to Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Veronica confesses her secret relationship to Wallace after they are caught at Logan's not-birthday-surprise-party and he offers her advice after she convinces him that Logan has changed.**

**~VM~~**

"Wallace? Say something, please?" Veronica looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips awaiting her BFF's response to the news of her dating Logan Echolls.

"Logan Echolls," the name passed his lips in a hallowed whisper. "Logan Echolls," the disbelief now clear after the initial shock. "The same Logan Echolls that you called – and I quote – An Obligatory Psychotic Jackass- unquote." Of Veronica's pouty expression he emphasised, "The same Logan Echolls that bust the headlights of your car?" His incredulous expression would have made Veronica laugh had she not been nervously awaiting his acceptance of her choice in boyfriend. After All, Wallace Fennel is her BFF and she really wanted him to be cool with Logan.

"Boy, you really do know how to hold a grudge," Veronica joked as an attempt at lightening the tense atmosphere between them.

Wallace snorted and looked at her incredulously. "Forgive me for pointing out his warpath behaviour."

Veronica sighed. She really wished Wallace would be supportive and offer her advice even if she denied wanting it. "He's the antagonist to my protagonist." It was a melodramatic attempt at hoping for acceptance.

"Veronica, seriously Logan Echolls?"

Veronica gave him a pout; she was tired of everyone's disbelief. It was understandable considering their previous behaviour toward each other but it grew tiresome and what more could she and Logan do to prove that they were indeed serious about being a couple?

"Yes, Wallace. Logan Echolls; but he's not the boy that bust the headlights on my car." Wallace gave her questioning look. "He's the guy that ran to my rescue and punched that federal agent in the nose because he thought I was in trouble. He's the guy that broke down in my arms at Sunset Reagent when he'd realised his mom was really gone." Wallace's eyes widened and Veronica bit her lip, she shouldn't have revealed that but maybe it would have shown Wallace that Logan had a soft side. "He's the guy that's been through so much but is still standing. He's the guy that I used to be friends with a long time ago. He's the boy I met on the soccer field for the first time when we were twelve. "

Wallace was at loss for words, he hadn't realised that Logan had really meant something to Veronica, he hadn't believed people when they had said that Logan and Veronica had used to be friends, he still found it hard to believe.

"Okay," Wallace said with a sincere smile and Veronica lifted her head in surprise. "If you think he's a good person and you are happy, I will support you."

Veronica had a hopeful expression grace her face and a smile tugging at her lips. "Really?"

"Really," Wallace confirmed. Veronica let out a sigh of relief and hugged her BFF. She had really needed someone to support her. Everyone seemed to be against her relationship with Logan, that was until he had told them that they were dead to him unless they accepted it.

After Veronica had pulled back from the hug she complained with no end about the Logan's-not-birthday-surprise-party and Wallace had been fairly sympathetic to his BFF throughout her rants and ravings on the evening but there came a point where his soft comforting words just did not get the message across to her.

Veronica pulled back from the hug and admitted, "It's like everyone wants us to be enemies, you know? No one thinks it's real or that we really do like each other and even Duncan, he just walked out."

Wallace let out a sigh of frustrated and he stood up as he exclaimed, "Who the hell cares what everybody else thinks?" Veronica's eyes widened at his sudden burst of aggressiveness. This was very out of character for her BFF so she knew that he meant business. "Look into _your_ heart, do whatever makes_ you_ happy." Despite his loud voice, his words were very much 'Wallace'. When Veronica was still silent, Wallace began to look fed up and he walked out of the room and swung the door shut. The sound caused Veronica to snap out of her trance so when the door creaked open she saw her BFF re-emerge. "I'm sorry was that too much?"

"Uhmm," She pretended to think it through and remarked, "aggressive but to the point, a bit mushy in a tough guy facade kind of way, direct, curse words, yelling, dramatic exit," she paused for a moment and then a bright smile broke out on her face. "I never thought I'd see this day, my little Wally is growing up, I'm so proud!" She dramatically sighed in an overly emotional fashion and dove to engulf him in a bear hug.

Wallace's slightly curve in a grin; he is pleased that he had taken Veronica Mars by surprise for once. "I'm serious, why do you, _Veronica Mars_ care what anybody else thinks? If this is something you really want, why give a damn a about those people, who have done nothing but make your life hell? And if Logan has changed and wants you happy he shouldn't give a damn either."

Veronica stayed silent for a moment and then tilted her head as she questioned, "When did you get so insightful?"

"When you got blinded by love," he retorted.

Veronica was taken aback by Wallace's words. _Love? Where had that come from?_

"I'm not in love," She briskly denied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't," he pointed out. He had never seen Veronica behave more than a normal girl than she had now. For once she wanted advice on relationships.

_Am I in love with Logan Echolls? Veronica thought. It felt too soon_. She had known him since they were twelve and there had always been some emotion either friendly or filled with animosity but they had never explored a romantic side to their relationship until now.

"Gosh Wally is girl talk over, do you want me to do your nails now?" She snarked, despite her girly conversation, Veronica felt uncomfortable with her feelings especially when her feelings seemed to be feeling too much, too soon.

"I don't think that would be much fun, I don't have as much to gossip about as you do," Wallace playfully countered. It was nice to be with Veronica and actually hang out and be somewhat normal rather than be playing Scooby Doo all the time, not that he minded but it was refreshing.

"Oh are we playing Gossip Girl? I am so Blair!" She claimed with fake cheerfulness. _Blair is totally badass. _Veronica thought._ Yip, I'd definitely be Blair Waldolf_

"Well I ain't gonna be the small white chick," Wallace shook his head as he played along.

"Hey she's petite not small," she defended both herself and Blair. "Would you rather be a tall black chick?" She countered.

He pretended to think about it for a second. "Nah, I ain't no chick," he answered in a wanna be ghetto voice 'cause he's from 'the hood'.

"But if you were a chick, you would totally wanna be Blair," she wiggled her eyebrows as she tempted him in her sweet valley high voice.

"If I were, which I am not, I would play..." He frowned as he noticed the mischievous glint in her eye. "Nah, none of them girls."

"So you're a Nate or Chuck?" Veronica felt her curiosity peak up.

"These white boys ain't got anything on me," he buffed out his chest for dramatic effect; _he's really supporting the arts today, isn't he? He should be named Drama King... Wait I think Logan owns that title, Wallace can be Drama Prince._

"Of course they don't but you have to choose."

"Well Chuck is out of the question," he simply stated as he used his fingers to count the characters.

"Why? What's wrong with Chuck?" She pouted. _Chuck is my favourite along with Blair, so of course I'm a bit alert by my bff's choice of disregarding him so easily._

"Logan's Chuck," he simply stated.

_Well that was unexpected._

"Says who?" She lifted an eyebrow._ Logan doesn't even watch Gossip Girl, does he?_

"If you're Blair he is definitely Chuck, Why is Dan not in the option?"_ Huh surprisingly I'm happy with that answer... Chuck and Blair are my favourite TV couple or whatever._

"His sister is Jenny and I refuse to be Jenny, little bro. Guess you're stuck with Nate, you're lucky, he's athletic," she replied with seriousness washed over her face.

"Girl you're crazy," Wallace laughed at her expression.

"You know you love me," she smiled charmingly.


	2. You're My Chuck

"You're my Chuck," Veronica says and releases a breath. Okay, she got it out. He knows how she feels. Okay breathe Veronica.

"What?"Logan lifts an eyebrow as he looks at his girlfriend with confusion.

"You're my Chuck," she repeats slowly.

"What's a Chuck?" He feels amused that she's acting out of the ordinary.

"Chuck's not a what, Chuck's a he," she corrects him.

"I'm sorry Veronica but I'm Logan," he says.

"I know you're Logan but... You know what never mind," she shakes her head and kisses him again.

"No, I wanna know, c'mon tell me," he's curious to know what she was talking about.

"And I wanna kiss you, since my suggestion is much more fun, let's go with that."

He laughs at that and returns her kiss.

~~Echolls Residence~~

When he'd come back from Veronica's apartment, he was seriously bored, he picked up one of Trina's magazines and flickered through the page when his eyes caught the words 'Chuck Bass' and 'Gossip Girl'

Was that the Chuck, Veronica was talking about? I do not wear scarves! Nor do I dress like I'm from the 19th century!

He decided to Google this 'Chuck Bass'

So he was a character in a novel turned T.V series. Logan read what Wikipedia had to say about the character, apparently he had a line: "I'm Chuck Bass." Logan didn't go around saying, "I'm Logan Echolls." He didn't need to, everyone knew who he was.

He frowned at the words 'series of flings' did Veronica think she was a fling? Was that what she was saying?

He then read that Chuck went to an all boys school. Logan would never, never, go to an all boys school.

And people loved him, everyone wanted to be his friend, sure it might have been because he was rich but he'd often being described as charismatic.

'Pet monkey?' That'd actually be kinda cool.

'Only interest sex and money?' Was that what Veronica wanted to point out? His lack of ambition and did she think he was using her?

He decided that he didn't want to read any more but then scrolled down to the series, which was what Veronica probably referred to since she's not really a big reader on non-school related topics. She is a busy girl.

'As the show opens Chuck is portrayed to enjoy seducing women and who uses them to keep himself entertained when his best friend Nate or his heartless father are not around.'

Logan did not 'seduce' woman, they threw themselves at him. They were the ones seducing him!

Heartless father? Check. But Logan seriously doubts that this character has it as bad as him. No, not even authors and writers can be cruel enough to write out his life.

'Anti-heroic heterosexual playboy?' That's one way to describe him but Veronica's choice of words are 'Obligatory psychotic jackass' and he kind of likes his girlfriends definition more.

Damn right he's a bad boy, he's a total bad ass. No one can deny that.

He wonders if Veronica is supposed to be this Blair girl.

'Vengeful and manipulative' he reads the description of Blair; definitely characteristics of his Sugarpuss.

He grins when he thinks of what would happen if he had to scheme with Veronica, they would cause havoc in Neptune; he might just bring up the idea, just for kicks.

'Chuck develops a softer side' well he might have a soft side for Veronica.

He suddenly remembered his days of the Fab4 when he read that Chuck had three best friends. So did he; Duncan, Veronica and Lilly.

Logan's lips curved, he realises why Veronica called him Chuck, 'bad boy of his circle' definitely him.

Ah, yes Veronica was Duncan's girlfriend first. Plus Duncan is, was? His best friend. So this Nate character must be Duncan.

'He often blames himself for his mother's death even though it isn't his fault.'

Yeah, he can relate to that. But again, Logan doubts that this Chuck characters mother jumped off a bridge.

'He has a tendency to not completely trust people and always has to aim better than he can achieve.'

There's the problem, Logan wears his heart on his sleeve. He trusts the ones he loves completely without reservation. That didn't work out too well for him in the past as Lilly played with his heart but he thinks that Veronica is different, he thinks that she'd maybe actually take care of his heart.

His eyes widen at the next words, this guy attempted rape on this Jenny girl. He would never rape anybody! How could Veronica possibly think that? Then again she did accuse him of raping her. So his girlfriend thinks he's a womanizing rapist? He's really feeling the love. Fine, not really rape, but attempted rape? No, he'd never do anything sexual to anyone against their wishes. Veronica of all people should know that by know. He's patient with her, he's the one stopping them from going all the way because he knows she's not ready yet.

He slams the laptop lid shut in frustration; he's not really feeling Veronica-friendly at this moment. And he really hates this Chuck character too.

~~Mars Residence~~

Veronica frowns when Logan doesn't answer her call. She knows something is wrong because he always answers her call.

She sends him a message**: **_**Is something wrong? Are you okay?**_

There's no reply.

She tries again: _**Logan, I'm getting worried here, call me? Even a text will suffice.**_

Again nothing.

Third times a charm, right?

She types: _**Logan, I'm scared.**_

Buzz_**: I'll be right there.**_

She smirks, she wasn't lying per say, she just wanted a reply and she was feeling scared, for him. She felt slightly guilty when she'd realised that he must be scared and panicky because it's very possible that she could be in danger given her job occupation and Logan's fear of not being able to 'save' her.

Ten minutes later the door bursts open and Logan is panting as he looks at her frantically and she just stands there by the kitchen in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern. He scans the room to locate any danger but finds none. "What happened?" He asks as he moves toward her.

She feels guilty at that moment but it was his fault.

"You said you were scared, what happened?" As the words slip out of his mouth he seems to find the answer, his eyes narrow in a glare and his expression changes to annoyed.

She puts on her best sad face and says, "You weren't answering your phone or replying to my texts, I was scared."

He lets out a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his hair and she pouts.

"You always respond," she adds as if that justifies her actions.

"Maybe, I wanted alone time," he remarks with a biting tone.

"You could have told me," she points out.

"Like you tell me all the times you can't deal?" He retorts.

"You can't deal?" She's confused and her heart sinks.

He notices her expression. "That was an example."

"Logan, have I done something wrong?" She fearfully asks because she's pretty sure the answer is yes.

"No," he replied.

"Then what's wrong? I don't understand..." She stops herself. "Never mind." She waves it off.

"What? What were you going to say?" Logan asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry I bothered you," she says and gives him a sad smile.

"You weren't bothering me," he objects.

"I was." She sighed. "I get it. I'm sorry," she says sincerely and he's confused.

"You get what?" He lifts an eyebrow, curious to what's going through her mind.

She looks at him with apprehension. "I get it, okay?"

"Well I'm not getting it," his voice laced with confusion.

Veronica sighs heavily. "I'm becoming that uncool clingy girlfriend that blows a fuse over her boyfriend not answering her call. I just realised that. But I was honestly worried that something was wrong."

Logan almost laughs. It sounds so normal, so teenage, so not them. The truth was that not answering a call did leave room for panic because danger seemed to jump at them when they eleast expect it and due to past events it was only logical to feel paranoid.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you," he confesses.

"So you were ignoring me," her eyes narrows but her tone confused. The last time they saw each other, they'd parted on happy terms. Shakespeare's words couldn't be more fitting when they needed to separate; 'parting was such sweet sorrow.'

Logan ducks his head as he says, "I found out who Chuck is."

Veronica's eyes widen. "Logan-"

"I get how we are so similar but I will never be him," his voice echoes of sadness. He'd thought that they'd gotten past the past but if Veronica thought he was still cable of those things then they obviously weren't. Veronica frowns. "I don't understand how you could possibly think that of me after everything we've been through."

Veronica can't handle his rejection; her eyes start to tear up. This had been the first time she'd opened up to someone romantically and he was rejecting her. He made her fall for him and he was saying that he couldn't be that guy for her? How was that fair?

Logan notices her teary expression and concern brews within him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answers and blinks her tears away.

"Veronica..."

"You can leave now," she states.

"What?" He's confused. He's the one that should be depressed, sad and broody and yet she's the one with tears in her eyes.

"You can leave, I get it, it's not like I planned to feel that way about you."

"I'm not blaming you, I understand, it's me."

Veronica bypasses his weary tone and her mouth drops open as she punchs his shoulder. "God, you're an arrogant jackass!"

Logan looks at her in shock as he rubs the patch that she'd hit. For a pixie, she sure could throw a hard punch. "What the hell was that for?"

"I can't believe you, I basically tell you you're the love of my life and you have to be arrogant about it!" Her eyes fuming as she glares at him and her cheeks flushes red as she yells at him. "I get that you don't feel the same way, okay? I'm sorry my feelings caused you so much trouble!"

Logan is stunned at her words and he is wrecking his memory to figure out when she'd said that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you tell me that? 'Cause I think I'd remember if you told me you loved me, especially if you told me I was the love of your life." That was all he'd wanted to hear her say for so long, he sure as hell knew that he wouldn't forget it. He's pretty sure he would have celebrated and done a victory dance. Yeah, he counts Veronica Mars loving him as a life-time achievement award.

Veronica looks at him as though it was so obvious. "I told you you're my Chuck!"

Logan looks at her as if she were insane. "That's what the kids are calling love nowadays?"

"What?"

"Because if you're talking about Chuck Bass, he is not what you call your boyfriend if you tell them you love them," he's closer to her now as he whispers in her ear. He should have read the whole damned Wikipedia page, maybe he'd have figured it or maybe his girlfriend watches too much Gossip Girl.

"Blair and Chuck are an epic couple," she lets out in a breathless whisper because he's almost pressed against her.

"No," he whispers and she's in a daze when she feels his breath on her. "We're an epic couple." He cups her face and leans in to kiss her. Veronica wraps her arms around him and happily kisses her boyfriend with fervour. When their kiss breaks he whispers, "So you wanna try that love-confession thing again?"

Veronica's face breaks out into a smile and she feels her face heat up as her eyes glistens. "I love you Logan Echolls."

Logan's face breaks out into the biggest smile Veronica had ever seen, he picks her up and smiles her around as her giggles filled up the room. He kisses her with passion, love and happiness. "I love you Veronica Mars."

She laughs as he continues to prep kisses all over her face while his arms are wrapped around her waist.

After a few minutes Logan puts her down but his happy expression never leaves, he's definitely going to do a happy dance when she's not around.

Logan nuzzles his nose in her hair and lightly bits on her exposed neck and mumbles, "Y'know one day they'll say 'You're my Logan' and 'You're my Veronica. 'Cause we're the definition of epic."

Veronica feels her eyes roll back as she lets out a moan and breathlessly asks, "How'd you figure?"

He pulls back for a second and says, "Spanning years and Continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. That's us Veronica."

"You really think it's supposed to be hard?"

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." He grins as he pulls her in for another kiss. Veronica smiles into his kiss and silently prays that they get through being epic.

**~~VM~~**

**A/N. I am a Chair fan! Chuck/Blair but LoVe will always be my OTP. I have no idea why but this just came to me while I was trying to go to sleep and it kept nagging at me.**


End file.
